Smut University 2012
by isabellacullenlover23
Summary: Project Team Beta!


My Pre-Assignment for Smut University

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this," I repeated for at least the tenth time- through our sloppy kisses.

His hands were everywhere. Cupping my cheek to kiss me deeper, then down to the swells of my breasts and feeling the curves of my body along the way, down to grab my ass. It felt so good, yet I knew it was wrong.

"We're drunk. We don't know what we're doing," he told me. But we both did; we knew exactly what we were doing. Despite how wrong it all was, we couldn't break the trance we were both under.

My back slammed against the wall and my leg was pulled up to be wrapped around his hip. He pushed into me and I could feel what I was doing to him, how _I_ was turning him on. He had me pinned against the wall, plunging his tongue into my mouth, exploring it, the taste of alcohol and cigarettes swirling between our mouths.

"You want to go somewhere?" he asked me. I knew I should say no, I couldn't say yes. So, I didn't; I nodded my head. He took my hand and guided me down the steps and into the train station.

We couldn't keep our mouths apart. His fingers were trying to get a metro card but his mouth was busy on mine. I kept pulling him closer to me, distracting him, letting his hands roam across my body. It feels so good.

Finally, we get our ride and swipe to pass through. As we stumble down the steps, our mouths don't come apart. This time I push him against the wall and run my fingers up into his hair and grab it. I bring his face closer to mine, allowing ourselves to deepen the kiss.

A train comes by and we get on it, not really paying attention to what train it was or where it was going. At four in the morning, they're all probably going the same way.

Ignoring everyone else that is on the train- though they are mostly all passed out anyway- we continue our groping and kissing. We don't realize our stop has come and the train doesn't stop. It's going express. What are we going to do now?

"You trust me?" he asks me and I nod my head yes. "I know so dark places around here. I want you," he whispers in my ear, his lips grazing it before traveling down my neck, making me want him even more than I already did.

He takes my hand and leads me off the train and back up into the darkness of the early morning. I have no idea where were going but I just follow his lead. He pulls me towards a dark street and he leans up against a tree and instantly our lips are connected and his hands are in my shirt. I grab a fistful of hair and turn his head to allow him to kiss my neck. He kneads my breasts with his hands as his mouth gently sucks and kisses along my neck down to my collarbone.

His lips along my sensitive neck keep me distracted from his hands moving from my breasts down my torso to the button of my jeans. I say nothing and let him continue to kiss me, permission enough to go ahead. He unclasps my jeans and his hand slides straight down and his fingers immediately go to work pleasuring me. I throw my head back and surprise myself by letting a moan escape. _I need to be quiet! We're in public!_

My hands move in front of me onto his chest and I trail my fingertips downwards and dip my fingers into the waistband of his jeans. My fingers dance along the sensitive skin where his boxers lie and his fingers fumble as I feel him growing harder in anticipation. While still working his magic on me, his other hand quickly undoes his jeans and my hand starts to work him.

Confidence soaring through me, I drop to my knees, taking him by surprise. I swirl my tongue around his top a few times before taking him completely in my mouth, his tip hitting the back of my throat. He stifles a moan as his hand guides my head on him. My lips wrap tight around him as I begin to move up and down on him, my tongue massaging his length and I even graze my teeth gently against him.

"I need to be inside you," he pants and pulls me up. His lips attack mine as he pushes my jeans and panties down past my knees. "Turn around," he tells.

I turn around and without any thought; I bend over, grabbing my ankles to give him access.

"Fuck," he groans as he slips inside me. "You're so fucking tight."

"I'm sorry," I tell him quickly.

His hands grip my hips to pull me harder against him. "I'm not."

He slams into me and keeps moving my hips harder against him to get deeper inside me. His speed is fast and steady, and I'm quickly building up.

I feel him slip out and I stand up to face him and his fixing his clothing, zipping himself back up.

"Come on," he tells me. "I heard a window open. There's a park across the street, we can finish there."

I grab his hand and we hastily make our way across the street and into the park. I push him down on the bench and instantly drop to my knees to take him in my mouth. His hand moves to the back of my neck, moving my mouth further and faster on him.

"Pants. Down. Now."

I slide my pants down again and bend over again. This time I sit back up and bounce on him, fast. His hips are bucking up into mine and grinding my hips down harder onto him. I know I'm not going to last long at this pace. I shimmy my hips in a circle, allowing his fullness to reach every inch inside me.

He pushes my back down and stands up again to take control. My ass slams against his hips as he continually thrusts into me., pleasure coursing through my body. I can feel that familiar, wonderful sensation building in my stomach. I'm so close to being pushed over the edge….

"I need you to come, baby," he says, reaching his hands between my legs to touch me. That is my undoing. I clench tightly around him and pant loudly as the orgasm rips through my body. His thrusts stay steady as I come down from my high.

I stand up and kiss him deeply while I slip my hand around him. I pump a few times with a tight grip before dropping to my knees and taking him in my mouth. I hear him groan as I let him fuck my mouth. I move my hand and my mouth at the same time, every inch of him getting pleasured.

"I'm going to come, move," he tells me, but I only suck harder. With one final hard thrust and a moan escaping his lips, I swallow the warm liquid he squirts in my mouth.

We both collapse onto the bench once we fix our clothes and look at each other.

It was the alcohol that did.

_But, damn it was so good._

Too bad he's my best friend's boyfriend.


End file.
